Being Ian (2005-2008)
Being Ian is a Canadian animated series created by Ian James Corlett and produced by Studio B Productions and Nelvana Limited. It aired on YTV between January 1, 2005 and October 25, 2008, consisting of 62 episodes. Voice Talent Main Cast *Richard Cox - Ian Kelley 'Secondary Cast' *Dexter Bell - Tyrone *Ian James Corlett - Odbald *Louis Chirillo - Ken Kelley *Matt Hill - Korey Kelley *Patricia Drake - Vicky Kelley *Tabitha St. Germain - Sandi *Ty Olsson - Kyle Kelley 'Minor Cast' *Alberto Ghisi - Roberto (ep26) *Brenda Crichlow - Female Neighbour (ep12), Safe T (ep12) *Brent Chapman - Alien#2 (ep9), Announcer (ep9), Customer#2 (ep44), Vlad (ep44) *Brittney Irvin - Andrea (ep22) *Cathy Weseluck - Evil Dutch Girls (ep20), Teenager (ep20) *Chiara Zanni - Gina (ep23), Girl#1 (ep11) *Christina Jastrzembska - Customer#5 (ep37), Elderly woman (ep10), Grandma Menske, Additional Voices *Colin Murdock - Community Vol#2 (ep14), Crane Operator (ep3), Dan Randell (ep24), Host (ep15), Host (ep18), Mike Hartley (ep14), Priest (ep15), Royle (ep3), Additional Voices *David Kaye - Announcer (ep11), Tourist (ep11) *Dave Squatch Ward - Male Nurse (ep14) *Dexter Bell - Classmate (ep49), Customer#4 (ep37), Fan#2 (ep4), Kid#2 (ep4), Mop#2 (ep44), Nerd#1 (ep44), Orphan (ep45), Student#1 (ep8), Additional Voices *Doc Harris - Announcer (ep25) *Ellen Kennedy - Debate Team Leader (ep13), Deborah (ep17), Delores (ep7), Dour Girl (ep13), School Mom (ep13) *French Tickner - Snowy (ep21), Willy Willychuk (ep19) *Gabe Khouth - Gorehound, Irwin (ep33), teenager (ep7) *Gabe Mantle - Gabe Mantle (ep24) *Gary Chalk - Mr. Cartwright (ep12) *Ian James Corlett - Angus Kelley (ep1), Announcer (ep5), Announcer (ep43), Announcer (eps51-52), Armadillo Man (ep30), Barnacle Bob (ep27), Bif (ep45), Boy#1 (ep11), Captain (ep28), Clerk (ep30), Clerk (ep46), Cookie (ep29), Customer (ep29), Dennis, Doctor (ep15), Don Handler (ep4), Dr. Prettybad (ep17), Driver (ep29), Elderly Man (ep25), Elderly man (ep10), Employee (ep30), Fan#4 (ep4), Father (ep30), First Aid Instructor (ep14), Game Show Host (ep27), Gurjeet (ep15), Imaginary Guest Speaker (ep25), Kid (ep18), Kosta Mountainopolis (ep16), Lumpy (ep39), Male Nurse (ep10), Man (eps51-52), Mega Dent Assistant (ep43), Mop#1 (ep44), Mr. Amshu, Mr. Eric (ep21), Mr. Fleeman, Mr. Mountainopolis (ep17), Nerdy Announcer (ep4), Newsie (ep23), Norman's Mother (ep27), Norman (ep8), Norman Dates (ep27), Opposing Team Coach (ep45), Passenger#3 (ep28), Reporter (ep25), Rich Kid (ep44), Robot (ep8), Scientist (ep41), Simeon (ep24), Student#2 (ep8), TV Announcer#2 (ep16), Teenager (ep20), Toddbald (ep17), Uncle Ian (ep16), Wizard Teen (ep28), Additional Voices *Jocelyne Loewen - Diva (ep5), Nerd#4 (ep44), Tiffany *Kathleen Barr - Dot (ep16), Dr. Edwards (ep14), European Woman (ep16), Rachel (ep14) *Kim Warnat - Ariel, Lisa (ep19) *Lalainia Lindbjerg - Britney (ep34) *Lee Tockar - Boy#2 (ep11), Bus Driver (ep1), Carnage (ep7), Old Man (ep1), Pirate Captain (ep1), Randall (ep7), Scab (ep11), Additional Voices *Louis Chirillo - Bodyguard (ep3), Bully (ep18), Classmate#3 (ep49), Commander (ep20), Commercial Announcer (ep26), Community Vol#1 (ep14), Customer#1 (ep44), Dodgy fellow (ep16), Fan#5 (ep4), Judge (ep37), Kyle's dim witted friend (ep8), Mall Guard (ep30), Man in Hazmat suit (ep23), Man's voice (ep4), Mate#2 (ep1), Mr. Lipsett, Nerd#3 (ep44), Parrot (ep28), Red Nose (ep1), Rutherford (ep11), Slacker Kid (ep33), Student (ep35), Student#2 (ep38), Student#3 (ep38), TV Announcer#1 (ep16), Video Store Clerk (ep47), Warehouse Worker (ep41), Woodsman (ep6), Additional Voices *Madeleine Peters - Jenna (ep26) *Manny Petruzelli - Dupak (ep15) *Matt Hill - Alien (ep7), Alien (ep31), Announcer (ep18), Basketball Player#1 (ep36), Bloodbath (ep7), Boy#2 (ep44), Bystander#2 (ep49), Cashier (ep16), Cool Guy#2 (ep45), Customer (ep12), Customer (ep15), Customer#3 (ep37), Executive (ep30), Fan#6 (ep4), Gifted Kid (ep8), Ghoul Noises (ep27), Groovy Teen (ep30), Guard (ep14), Gyspy Prince (ep6), Hall Monitor (ep8), Hippie Punk (ep29), Kung Fu Bunny (ep32), Lock Picker (ep23), Mate#1 (ep1), Neo (ep26), Passenger#2 (ep28), Philip (ep35), Scooter Rider#1 (ep5), Scotsman (ep1), Soap Star, Student (ep41), Student#6 (ep38), Teenager (ep10), Unicorn#2 (ep43), Additional Voices *Michael Dobson - Announcer (ep3), Announcer (ep33), Captain (ep41), Coach Folter, Color Commentator (ep36), Doctor Clooney (ep14), Driver (ep41), EMCEE (ep36), Gym Teacher (ep33), Jailbird (ep3), MP (ep41), Mr. Mann, (ep47), Newscaster (ep33), Reggie (ep3), Vacuum Clerk (ep47) *Nicole Bouma - Leni (ep2) *Nimet Nanji - Female guest (ep15), Mata-Ji (ep15) *Pam Hyatt - Mrs. Fleeman (ep38) *Patricia Drake - Alien (ep9), Cafeteria Worker (ep45), Cat Lady (ep49), Chubby Senorita (ep5), Clerk (ep36), Customer#2 (ep37), Elderly Woman (ep49), Fan#7 (ep4), Girl in blue sari (ep15), Grandma Kelley (ep1), Hottie#1 (ep43), Little Girl (ep25), Matron (ep33), Mom#5 (ep4), Mrs. Melodious (ep44), Nurse (ep29), Nurse (ep41), Operator (ep27), Puking Penner (ep39), Student#3 (ep8), Student#4 (ep38), Superfan (ep48), Teen girl driver (ep10), Unicorn#1 (ep43), Woman Screaming (ep30), Woman's voice (ep4), Additional Voices *Pauline Newstone - Elderly Gang Leader (ep9), Nurse Sturgeon (ep14) *Peter Kelamis - Announcer (ep4), Bound and Gagged Man (ep41), Bystander (ep49), Clerk (ep33), Conductor (ep3), Conductor (ep13), Cool Guy Announcer (ep4), Cuppie (ep22), Customer (ep39), Customer#6 (ep37), Fan#4 (ep4), Ivan (ep13), Kid in Mall (ep30), Kirk Cleftchin (ep19), Kyle's Friend (ep45), Lubomir Wormchuck (ep32), Mall Guard#2 (ep30), Mr. Greeble, Negative Team Leader (ep13), Newsboy (ep45), Pop Delivery Man (ep13), Punchy (ep46), Slacker Kid#2 (ep33), Slug (ep48), Stan (ep33), Student (ep31), Student#2 (ep35), Student#2 (ep36), Teenager (ep33), Todd (ep19), Umpy (ep39), Worker (ep34), Additional Voices *Phil Hayes - Announcer (eps51-52), Buck Orpheus, Director (ep19), Dr. Shill (ep9), European Man (ep18), Game Show Host (ep13), Mega Dent Announcer (ep43), Mr McCammon (ep13), Narrator, Park Ranger (ep7), Scottish Announcer (ep43), Security Guard (ep43), Showbizzer (ep19), Unicorn#4 (ep43), Werner Wolfenstein, Additional Voices *Philip Corlett - Glen (ep26) *Reese Thompson - Deepak (ep15) *Richard Cox - Announcer (ep36), Bystander (ep49), Cool Guy#1 (ep45), Customer#1 (ep37), Fan#8 (ep4), Golfer (ep16), Headbanger (ep24), Ian's Louse (ep18), Kid#1 (ep4), Kitty Kat (ep5), Passenger#1 (ep28), Police Chief (ep26), Sailor (ep41), Student#1 (ep38), Additional Voices *Richard Newman - Announcer (ep47), Archery Leader (ep13), Customer#7 (ep37), Elderly Customer (ep44), Fan#1 (ep4), Husband (ep37), Principal Bill McCammon, Referee (ep35), Slugman (ep48), Waiter (ep49), Additional Voices *Ron Halder - Mr. Humphert (ep20), Researcher#2 (ep20) *Russell Roberts - Patchouli *Ryan Walter - Ryan Walter (ep25) *Sarah Edmonson - Nurse (ep36) *Sam Vincent - Andy, Scooter Rider#3 (ep5) *Scott McNeil - Announcer (ep13), Announcer (ep28), Del (ep48), Gym Teacher (ep13), Mr. Begley (ep28), Passenger#4 (ep28), Police Officer (eps51-52), Ricky (ep13), Soldier (ep13) *Shannon Chan-Kent - Grace, Nurse Bradley (ep49), Student#2 (ep45), Student#8 (ep38), Additional Voices *Shirley Milliner - Mrs. Bumaker (ep48) *Sylvia Zaradic - Ocean Breeze *Tabitha St. Germain - Classmate#2 (ep49), Coffee Shop Owner (ep41), Cynthia (ep16), Dance Instructor (ep38), Denise (ep33), Eva (ep16), French Kid (ep23), Girl in blue sari#2 (ep15), Grandma Kelley, Helper (ep30), Hottie#2 (ep43), Kid (ep26), Landlady (ep39), Little girl (ep10), Math Teacher (ep6), Matron#2 (ep33), Miss Lewis (ep5), Mom#1 (ep4), Mom#4 (ep4), Mom#5 (ep4), Naz (ep15), Nerd#2 (ep44), Nurse (ep9), Odie Penopie (ep49), Old Woman (ep5), Passenger#4 (ep30), Phyllis (ep16), Psychic (ep30), Reporter (ep37), Researcher#1 (ep20), Secretary (ep13), Sharon (ep26), Shelley (ep17), Stacey (ep45), Starlet (ep1), Student (ep12), Student#1 (ep45), Student#7 (ep38), Teacher (ep17), Telephone Solicitor (ep20), Unicorn#3 (ep43), Vertual Teacher (ep8), Young Lady (ep23), Additional Voices *Terry Klassen - Announcer (ep12), Announcer (ep39), Dr. Schmertz (ep36), Elderly tennis player (ep10), Lonely Ranger (ep10), Police (ep9), Police Officer (ep3), Police Officer (ep7), Police Officer (ep43), Police Officer (ep48), Police Officer (ep49), Talk Show Host (ep49), Wally (ep12) *Theo Goutzinakis - Theo Goutzinakis (ep24) *Tom Thacker - Tom Thacker (ep24) *Tony Alcantar - Bully (ep18), Dirk Octane (ep18) *Tony Parsons - Tony Parsons *Trevor Devall - Brad (ep35), Craig, Nash, Radio DJ (ep29), Student#3 (ep35) *Trevor Linden - Trevor Linden (ep25) *Ty Olsson - 50's Teen (ep28), Assistant Director, Bank Robber (ep23), Driver (ep48), Evan (ep44), Grey (ep1), Man (ep4), Nerd#2 (ep10), Patient (ep14), Scooter Rider#2 (ep5), Soldier (ep45), Student (ep34), Student (ep35), Student#5 (ep38), Teacher (ep6), Teacher (ep9), Additional Voices *Venus Terzo - Adam (ep26), Bernadette (ep26) *Zack Spencer Latin Spanish Voice Talent *Yasmil López as Sandi Crocker Latin Spanish Voice Cast *Agustina Priscila as Sandi Crocker Category:Cartoons Category:2005 Cartoons